


【瑞莫】喜欢就要表白啊！

by yinmuxuankong



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinmuxuankong/pseuds/yinmuxuankong
Summary: 不会写
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 3





	【瑞莫】喜欢就要表白啊！

**Author's Note:**

> rick和morty是同学。  
>  写不出那种校园恋爱的感觉（可能是我从未恋爱过吧万年寡王于是就只能以我暗恋的感觉来写所以有狗血剧情写的还特别差劲  
>  不知道rick应该是什么性格所以按照自己想法来写啦

1·  
杨柳春风，细小的柳絮随风飘散，轻柔的雨丝落到了脸颊上。  
窗外阴沉的天空，与坐在窗边那抹蓝色却意外的和谐。  
morty发现自己又不由自主地看向了rick。  
rick的背影是那么迷人，看似漫不经心的转向窗外，懒散的坐姿，手微微的支着头，宽松的实验服让手看起来更加纤细。浅蓝的头发，配上白的实验服，就像是蓝天白云一般。  
有rick坐在前面，morty完全没有了心思听课。

仿佛感觉到有人在看着自己，rick回过头来，刚好与morty的眼神撞在了一起。  
morty没有料到rick会突然回过头来，慌乱的将头低下去，脸红的仿佛在冒烟。  
过了很久—至少morty是这么认为的，morty终于鼓起勇气，小心翼翼地抬起头看向rick。  
rick仍旧是看着morty，还带着一抹微笑。  
morty又赶忙将头低下去。  
rick会不会也喜欢我呢，morty心想。  
怎么可能啊，说不定他看的人坐在我身边。太自作多情了。morty摇摇头，否定了自己的想法。  
自己总是这么自作多情。

2·  
不用说，rick是很受欢迎的，毫不夸张的说，几乎所有的同学都喜欢rick。  
当然，这里面一定有morty。  
在之前，morty一直以为自己是爱着Jessica，喜欢有着红色头发的人。  
看着他们那些红的头发，好似跳动的火焰，天边的晚霞。  
但是越到后来，morty发现自己看rick的比看Jessica更加入迷了，无时无刻不想着rick。  
想着rick的一举一动一颦一笑，等morty注意到时却早已不能将目光从rick身上移走。  
当然，rick的头发是与红色毫不相干的蓝色。  
是那种独一无二的蓝，在人群中能够脱颖而出，与其他普通发色的人显得格格不入，却又十分适合rick。  
morty无数次想向rick表白，有无数次的放弃。  
rick拒绝了怎么办，被嘲笑了怎么办，喜欢rick的不计其数，比自己好看优秀的又有那么多，rick能看上自己吗，rick答应了又会是真心的吗，会一直在一起吗……  
morty想了很多很多，最终还是放弃了去表白。  
还是默默地暗恋着他吧。

3  
阴沉的天空映照在明亮的眼睛里，像蓝色的星曦相交于茫茫的云霭。  
rick不记得是从什么时候开始注意morty的，也不清楚自己是被morty哪一点所吸引。  
也许他的笨拙，他的慌乱，他的紧张，他的…

morty不懂得隐藏自己的感情，要是谁看不出来morty的感情就奇了怪了。rick看着morty默默地想着。  
下课铃缓缓地响了起来。  
“rick，一起走吧。”bird person叫住了rick。  
“不了，”rick朝bp笑了笑“我今天有约了。”说罢起身走向morty。  
“祝你好运。”  
morty正在慢慢悠悠地收拾着东西，看到rick朝自己走来，赶忙加快了速度。  
“嘿，morty，一起去吃饭吧。”rick斜靠在课桌上，露出了他一贯的笑容。  
morty愣了愣，手中的东西掉落在了地上，脸逐渐变红。  
“我-我…我吗？”  
rick捡起掉在地上的东西，装进morty书包里。  
“就这么说定啦，另外，手机号给我，我等会去接你。”

4  
从那天以后，morty与rick渐渐地成了朋友。这一消息震惊了学校里的一部分同学。  
他们之间的关系却又比朋友更加亲密，比情侣又多了一些生疏。  
总是形影不离，就是上课也不愿将目光从对方身上移开。

morty生病了，请假在家。  
在这一天，rick整个人都不对劲。  
上课时一直与morty发着短信。幸好rick因为成绩好没有被老师点名。  
一放学马上跑走去morty家中探望，也由此见了家长，并与jerry交恶。  
同学纷纷议论，从未见过rick因为这么一件小事变现的如此不寻常。

5  
落日最后的余晖从窗射进来，照在了手机屏幕上。反射的光照着实在难受，summer便又换了一个姿势趴在课桌上。  
翻看着rick的社交账号，summer不经感慨rick这次是真的要追morty了。rick将有关所有他和他的的前男/女朋友的记录全删掉。（真是一项大工程，前男/女朋友们太惨了），而现在发的便全是与morty有关的。  
每天一副老夫老妻的样子，却总说没有在一起。看着屏幕里他们两个的合照，summer无奈的摇了摇头。  
明明互相喜欢，也从对方的举止中察觉到了双方的感情，但就是不在一起。真是让人着急。

“所以，你的意思是rick向你表白你却逃走了？”summer注意力从手机转移到morty身上。  
morty不安的搓着手指，点了点头。  
summer无奈的看向了手机，“你不是也喜欢rick吗，为什么不接受？”  
“你-你怎么知道…”  
summer深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。自己这个弟弟是真的傻还是天真。“谁看不出来…你喜欢他他又向你表白这不是正好吗。”  
“我-我怕rick不-不是真心的…”  
“为什么要在意这些呢，喜欢就先在一起，不要想那么多。而且，rick不也很喜欢你吗，你看rick对你和对以前女朋友的不同…他会是真心的。”如果他把你弄伤心我一定会去收拾他的。summer心想。

看到rick在社交平台上发出的照片，summer不禁露出了微笑。  
morty接受了rick的表白。  
可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> 我承认写的真的很糟糕。本来想写的很多最后就写了这么一点还写了这么久。  
>  最近状态很差事情又特别多写的很差劲请见谅。  
>  校园文最吸引我的地方就是双方的感情想法，总是会想些有的没的乱七八糟的事情，“他会不会也喜欢我他这个表情是什么意思这句话是想表达什么他又和这个走的近了又和那个笑了他向我表白我要答应吗别的同学会怎么想老师知道了有怎么办………  
>  清纯小男孩太恋爱太香了！  
>  最后就祝lof早一点好吧。  
>  谢谢您的观看。


End file.
